Cross Thy Heart and Hope To Live
by The X-Filer
Summary: COMPLETE! FINNISHED! Two people, Two sides of the law, Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Ones a deadly assassin the other an FBI agent, but when Mulder falls in love with the beautiful woman, his emotions fly when he finds out the truth! Chapter 10 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, story and anything you don't recognise

Cross Thy Heart and Hope To Live

By

The X-filer

--

"I'm telling you the truth man!" Andy Rittman pleaded, his hands were cuffed and his legs were chained to the desk

"why should we believe you?" Director Filewood of the FBI questioned in a stern tone

"I know things about these people, things that would make your own grandmother roll in her grave"

"So if we take you back to DC, your willing to testify against this Drug Lord?"

"Yes I will tell you everything I know, once were back in DC" The FBI Director nodded and turned to a fellow agent

"Go ready the plane, I want maximum security, no-one but Agents of the Bureau allowed on it, schedule the pilots for immediate take off, make sure this man is heavily guarded at all times"

"yes sir, right away sir" the agent left immediately, the Director turned back to Rittman who was pulling at his chains

"You know they will kill me if they find out about this"

"We'll have you back in DC before anybody finds out"

"how can you be so sure?" Rittman asked

"Trust me, they won't find out" The Director smiled

--

Miami Airport

11:30am

It was mid morning at Miami Airport when Rittman was boarded onto flight 982, several FBI agents as well as 5 Standing officers were amongst the authorised personal allowed on the plane, after a short time, flight 982 was in line with the runway

"Flight 982, this is air traffic control, you are clear for take off"

"Ok that, Pilots Dan Gray and Lucy Sadlan taking off now" the engines of 982 roared to life, slowly increasing its speed along the runway, it made a hasty take off. Reaching its altitude Pilot Dan Gray relaxed and eased into his chair, he turned to his Blonde haired Co-pilot

"So Lucy, first time flying?"

"as a co-pilot, yes" Lucy admitted, her gloved hand flicking some switches "usually I'm the Pilot" she smiled at him, he smiled back

"it's funny I never really see many women Pilots, I use to know one but she quit after a year, couldn't handle the male influences" Lucy smiled

"I know the feeling"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"no" there was a long pause "hey did I see clearly when I boarded?, is there security cameras throughout the plane?" Dan nodded

"yes, apparently we are carrying a key witness to some sort of Drug syndicate" he pressed a button and a small Security screen unfolded from the centre board "this shows us what is going on throughout the plane, this gets transmitted back to DC as we speak" Lucy stared at the screen

"so does this run into the cockpit as well?" she gestured at the screen

"no only the main part of the plane" Dan flicked a few switches and the screen disappeared

"Drug Syndicate ay"

"That's all I know? All we have to do is land this plane in DC and where done" they were about half an hour over the ocean when suddenly a light started to blink red

"Look, it's the rear wing?" Dan Flicked a few switches, suddenly more lights came on and the cockpit flashed red

"The left wing!" the plane started to vibrate, Lucy flicked more switches "we've lost main control" Dan quickly reached for the radio

"Attention!, this is your Pilot, fasten your seat belts and everybody please stay calm!" an explosion was heard and the controls went dead

"Damn it! Flicking to manual…" Lucy pushed a button under the centre board, again another explosion rocked the plane as it started its descend, Dan flicked more switches,

"Switch it to back up!" Dan looked across at Lucy, she didn't move "Lucy! Switch it to back up!" Suddenly Lucy unstrapped herself and stepped behind her seat, holding on the seat as the plane rocked violently, and pulled out a bag "Lucy what are you doing!" She pulled something out and turned to Dan, his eyes went wide as he eyed the machine gun in her hand "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry Dan" in one quick movement Lucy whacked Dan across the back of the head knocking him unconscious, she turned to the black box and punched in the code, it opened, after a few minutes she held the tape recorder in her hands she pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in the box and closed it again, another explosion rocked the plane this one bigger than the last, Lucy look at her watch, it was nearly time, she pulled a parachute on and lifted her gun as she headed out the door. The Agents in the next room looked up at Lucy as she strode through the door and into the cabin, "everyone stay calm!" in the spit second it took them to realise the gun, Lucy opened fire as she went for the emergency exit door, she aimed for Rittman first, catching 2 of the Agents in the crossfire, next a spray of bullets erupted throughout the cabin, more agents went down, Lucy reached the door and released the handle, with her finger still on the trigger, she was sucked from the plane. She fell fast as the planes backend exploded, sending it on a downward spiral into the sea, Lucy pulled a cord and the parachute flew open, she wrapped a hand around a rope and guided the parachute

"Henboys you there?" Lucy said over a hidden mic

"I'm here Lucy!"

"40 degrees south"

Lucy looked down and saw a white boat line up under her, after a few minutes she landed in water close by, she released the straps and threw the parachute aside, as the boat came up beside her, she grabbed the ladder Henboys threw down at her, climbing up she hauled herself onto the deck, she turned to her side kick 

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Lucy I hate that name!"

"well it's better than your last Alias, at least it's easy to remember" she smiled as she pulled the blonde wig off to reveal her red hair

"hey Byers, do you think anyone will notice?" Byers looked at her

"I think they might get a wind of it and how many times do I have to tell you, call me Jr Henboys, John Byers is just so plain Scully" she laughed as Byers accelerated them away from the scene.

_When God gave birth to me, I think he believed that I would change the world, that I would right the wrongs and diminish the bad things that would cover me and make me believe that there is no innocence's left in the world, that this cross would hold me and make me understand the values of humble living, of stable life,_

_I think he believed that, when I was born, I would make the world a better place_

_If God believed that…_

_…He was wrong_

_My name is Dana Scully_

_This is my story_

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey this is an idea I thought of that might be fun and interesting**

**If you like it and want me to continue let me know**

**And yes Mulder and Scully will eventually meet**

**(P.S I have a slight mind block on Congratulations Mrs ?, I have the next chapter half written I just have to fiddle with it. Will get it to you ASAP.)**

**Anyways thanks for any reviews and let me know if you want me to continue with this**

**enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross thy heart and hope to live**

**2**

**--**

"Mulder, we just got a tip that our assassin's next hit is at La Guntas hotel down the street"

"Who's the target?"

"An Ambassador by the name of Kuang Waye"

"Get on the phone and get a S.W.A.T team down there now!"

"Already on it! Do you think she'll be ready for us"

"She is armed and dangerous, she will be ready"

--

"I want the room number for Ambassador Waye!" Mulder slammed his badge down on the reception desk, the clerk opened his mouth as he looked at the badge

"Ah, floor 30, room 82" he stammered as he checked the records, Mulder turned

"Floor 30! Room 82! Greeny get your team ready for the back up, the others follow me! No one leave this building is that clear!"

"Yes Sir!" Mulder and a team of agents hurried to the elevator

"You 4 take the stairs, remember she will be armed and dangerous, suspect everyone!"

"Yes sir!" Mulder and the rest of the agents rode the elevator up, in minutes they were at floor 30, the doors binged open and Mulder carefully made his way out, gun drawn, he pointed for some of the agents to go the opposite way. Mulder edged his way down the empty corridor, he passed door after door 76, 77... Just then out of room 78 a black haired woman with sunglasses emerged and ran straight into Mulder

"Oh I'm, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" She swung her cane around and tapped his leg "Oh I'm so sorry" she apologised, Mulder waved a hand in front of her, she didn't seem to see him, he placed a hand on her shoulder

"Mame, My name is Fox Mulder, I'm with the FBI, I need you to go with Agent Willis here, he is an FBI agent and I need you to co-operate, understand?" the woman nodded, Mulder motioned for Willis

"Is everything ok?" The woman asked

"Yes just routine procedure" The woman looked worried as Willis walked her away. Mulder turned back to where he was going, he and the agents made it to the room in no time, Mulder gave the signal

"1...2...3" in that moment they barged through the door

"Get Down! Get down! FBI!" Mulder and the others ran throughout the apartment

"FBI!" they searched everywhere but no one was in the room

"He's not here!" an officer said, Mulder looked around and went for the bathroom, he slowly opened the door

"Hey Myshal, we're too late" Mulder knelt down next to the ambassadors body and checked his neck, he stood slowly as the other agent came up behind him

"Damn it!" Myshal said in annoyance, Mulder turned to him

"Get word to the others, he still warm, she may be still in the building"

"Right" Myshal pulled out his walkie talkie, Mulder turned back to the body and noticed a piece of paper in his shirt pocket, reaching down he pulled it out and read it Sanda Lucly

"Damn!" Mulder pulled out his walkie talkie "Willis you copy? I need you up here immediately" Mulder waited for a response "Willis? I need you up here immediately" no answer "Willis?"

"_I'm sorry, Agent Willis is hung up right now, I can take a message?" _a woman's voice came back, Mulder looked up at the others

"Who is this?"

"_I don't know? Why don't you tell me"_

"Lucy? Or should I say Sanda? Which one is it?" The woman seemed to be taunting them

"_Both" _there was a pause "_Agent Mulder, it is Agent Mulder isn't it?" _just then another agent raced in

"Sir, we found Willis's body hanging in the stair well" Mulder finally caught on

"It's the blind woman! Damn we had her right there!"

"_Don't you hate it when that happens" _Mulder could hear her laugh

"Why don't you tell us where you are?" Mulder motioned for the Agents to get ready

"_Sure, why not I'll give you a hint, Agent Mulder, tell me do you have you keys on you?" _Scully replied, Mulder was confused he checked for his keys, they weren't there, and his wallet was gone as well "_by the sound of the silence I think you've worked out where I am" _

"She's in my car! Move! Move! Move!" The agents and Mulder ran for the elevator and stairs just as they were nearly out the front door, Mulder heard the squealing of wheels as Scully sped off, Mulder watched his car go, he rubbed his head in frustration

"Damn it!! We had her, we had her!"

--

**A/N**

**Ok this took me forever to get back to**

**Hope you are liking it**

**Let me know what you think**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! **

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cross thy heart and hope to live**

**3**

**--**

"Agent Fox Mulder, born 13th of October, 1961"

"Fox? His first name is Fox?" Scully walked around behind Byers, flipping through Mulders wallet as she went

"Credit card, licence, bank receipts…"

"I got it" Byers announced as he brought up Mulders FBI files, Scully looked at the computer screen

"A profiler?"

"Apparently, he is one of the brightest minds of the FBI" Scully laughed

"Too bad he wasn't bright enough to figure out I was the blind woman"

"He works on something called The X files?"

"X files?" Scully leaned over Byers shoulder "Sounds like he hasn't got much of a life…perfect" Scully threw Mulders' wallet on the table next to Byers and walked into the next room

"Perfect? What have you got in mind?" Byers asked, reaching out with a gloved hand and picking up the wallet, just then Scully walked back out, Byers looked over his shoulder, his eyes going wide as he stared at her, she was wearing a short black sliming dress, her red hair flowing down her face illuminating her features, she wore a pair of sunglasses and she was wearing knee high, high heal black boots, Byers opened and closed his mouth, he had never seen her like this before

"I'm going to see how predictable Agent Fox Mulder really is" She walked over to Byers and grabbed the wallet from his hand and an FBI visitor pass from a draw, she started to walk for the door

"Your going to the FBI?! What if they know who you are?"

"Then I'll work something out, I always do"

"Well when you get back, our client has another hit for us, it's a Senator at the Casino Convention one week from now!" he yelled after her, Scully waved a hand as she walked out, Byers looked at the closed door

"I hope you know what you're doing"

--

Scully walked through the doors of the FBI headquarters, she walked up to the metal detectors, the man stopped her

"Stand still please" Scully did what he asked as he waved the wand over her, Scully noticed the odd look he gave her as he waved her through, she smiled sweetly at him as she left. Scully walked down the hall slowly, taking note of her surroundings, she couldn't help but notice behind the dark sunglasses, the stares she was getting from some of the male agents, Scully smiled underneath

'_Perfect, it's working, now Agent Mulder, it's show time' _Scully walked over to a male agent that was constantly staring at her

"Well hello miss, what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?" He asked leaning against the wall in front of her

'_Oh please!'_

"I was wondering if you could tell me where an Agent Mulder might be?" The Agent seemed to be annoyed

"Spooks? You want Spooks?" Scully was slightly confused

"I'm sorry? Spooks?" The Agent waved a hand

"Don't worry about it, Agent Mulder is down in the basement" Scully smiled and placed a hand on the Agents cheek

"Thankyou" She said, she walked past the Agent slightly brushing his shoulder as she went

"Damn she's hot!" the Agent said under his breath as he watched her go.

--

Mulder was busy looking over they reports of the hit at the La Guntas hotel, Mulder rubbed his eyes again and looked at the list of names the assassin had left behind. Testing on the papers for finger prints or any other particles had come up empty, all video footage he had scanned over had turned up with nothing, there were no fingerprints at the hotel, nothing, whoever she was she was good, Mulder picked up a sheet of paper when a knock came at the door

"Come in" he called, he looked up from the paper as the door came open, he swore his heart stopped and skipped a beat at the same time as a beautiful red haired woman wearing a very short black sliming dress walked casually through the door

"Agent Fox Mulder?" she asked, Mulder had to try really hard to concentrate, he coughed

"Yes? What can I do for you?" he said, Scully smiled at him, she saw how uncomfortable he was but pretended not to notice

'_Perfect!' _

"Agent Mulder, I just wanted to return this too you, I found it this morning next to a bench in parks ST" She held out his wallet to him, Mulder stared at it for a moment before taking it from her hand "I thought you might have lost it" Mulder looked up at her, she smiled widely at him and went and sat casually on edge of the desk, crossing her legs and running a hand down one, Mulder bit his bottom lip slightly

"Thankyou" he said he sat down, he went to open the wallet but she put a hand on his stopping him, he looked up

"Can I ask you something?" Mulder placed the wallet down

"Sure" She smiled, she took off her glasses to reveal her vibrant blues eyes, Mulder caught his breath, as she stared at him

"Is it dangerous working in the FBI? I mean aren't you worried about getting killed or something?" She hung the glasses on the front of her dress.

"Sometimes, but that's the risk you have to take when you sigh up" Scully nodded as she slowly raised herself off the desk

"Tell me, how much of a risk taker are _you_ Fox Mulder?" Mulder stared at her as she started to leave

"Hey I didn't get your name!" he said, she turned half around and put the sunglasses back on

"I didn't give it" She smiled seductively as she started to walk again

"Well can I meet you somewhere? Lunch maybe… to thank you?" Scully stopped

"I'll think about it" she walked out the door

"Ok, nice to meet you, thanks again!" he yelled back but she was gone, Mulder leaned back in his chair and stared at the door

'_Damn she was beautiful!' _Mulder thought as he picked up his wallet, he opened it and searched through it, everything seemed to be there, licence, credit card, bank receipts… then Mulder noticed a piece of paper that didn't look familiar, he pulled it out, it read

**_'Sally Dancu'_**

**_'Casino convention, one week'_**

--

**A/N **

**Here's the next chapter**

**Thanks for everyone who is reading this**

**Let me know if you like and want me to continue**

**Hope you are enjoying it**

**Thanks to all the reviews in the past**

**Thanks and enjoy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cross Thy Heart and Hope To Live**

**4**

**--**

**Casino Convention**

Mulder walked around the room and stopped at a table with food on it, he pretended to pick up something and placed it in his mouth

"Fuller, see anything?" he said through the com as he looked around at the exits that were now heavily guarded

"_Negative, you?"_

"No, nothing suspicious, just keep an eye out, ok?"

"_Ok" _Mulder looked around at the many guests in their formal wear, Mulder himself was wearing a tux, so he wouldn't stand out, some were dancing, some were laughing, others were just talking and eating, he scanned the room taking note of his surroundings, there was the main door, a back door and a flight of stairs that led up to the roof and a helicopter pad, all agents standing at each one, he could hear the rain pounding outside

"Mulder, some party" Mulder turned around to the fellow Agent that walked up behind him

"Ryans, yeah just waiting for the surprise to begin" Mulder said looking behind him

"Hey loosen up a bit, we've been here for 2 hours now, she's not going to show" Ryans said taking another drink

"She'll show" Mulder said, still scanning the surroundings

"Well until she does why don't you go find a pretty girl and dance, have some fun, loosen up, you're always so rigid" Mulder half laughed, Ryans placed a slice of cake in his mouth, then out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something behind Mulder

"Wholly son of God, She is absolutely hot!" Mulder gave him a questioning look

"Who?"

"Her!" Mulder turned around and saw who he was looking at, Mulders eyes went wide as he stared at the women as she maundered her way through the guest with a big smile on her face and a glass of half drunken wine in her hand, it was the women who had returned his wallet a week before, but now she was wearing a dark long red dress and an open back

"Man, what I wouldn't do to…"

"Excuse me" Mulder walked away from Ryan's and headed towards her, she squeezed herself behind another guest before Mulder came in front of her

"Didn't happen to find my other wallet did you?" Scully stopped and looked up at him and smiled

"Fox Mulder? Well it is a small world isn't it?" Mulder laughed

"So what brings you here? It seems more than a coincidence" Mulder questioned not taking his eyes off of her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked

"Coincidence? Big word for a small Agent like you" Mulder gave her a strange look, she laughed "Relax, I'm friends with one of the guest" Mulder sighed, Scully ran a finger down his chest, Mulder looked her in the eyes

"Want to dance?" Scully thought for a moment, but Mulder took the glass from her hand and took her hand and led her to the floor, he wrapped a hand around her waist and they started to dance to the slow song

"Too bad if I didn't want to dance" Mulder smiled

"I guess it is too bad" As they danced Mulder never took his eyes off of her, he found her to be strong and independent, yet mysterious and beautiful, after sometime had passed, he pursed his lips

"So do you have a name or do I just call you beautiful" Scully raised an eyebrow

"That is the worst pickup line I have ever heard"

"Well if it works" Scully looked at his curious eyes for a moment she was about to answer when an announcement was made

"Could everyone put your hands together for Senator Lyons" everyone started to clapping when the senator walked out onto the stage, Mulder looked at the senator then he felt Scully release from his grip, he looked down at her

"Where are you going?" he asked disappointment shown across his face, she paused and gave him a smile

"Ladies room" he reluctantly let her go and watched as she disappeared through the crowd, Mulder sighed and turned back to the senator

"Hey Fuller, anything yet?"

"_No not yet" _the voice replied, Mulder checked all the exits from where he was, everything seemed to be clear, he turned back as the Senator spoke

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to tonight's benefit, I…" Suddenly the lights went out, only emergency lights dimly lit the room, enough for people to see

"Fuller! Ryans! She's here!…" before they could reply, a gunshot echoed throughout the room, it all happened to quickly for Mulder one minute the senator was standing there the next he was on the ground, everyone was screaming, the guards from the exits ran towards the senator, screams for an ambulance echoed throughout the room. Mulder pulled out a gun and scanned the room and exits out of the corner of his eye he caught a blur run up the stairs

"She's on the stairs!" in a slit second he was half way up the stairs as well, he ran up the spiral as fast as he could he saw a blur of red as he went "Stop or I'll shoot!" he shouted, it echoed up the stairwell, he pointed it at the figure that was running and fired, the bullet caught the wall and just missed the figure, Mulder squinted but couldn't see her face, the next thing he knew, a spray of bullets erupted back down towards him

"Oh S…" Mulder jumped out of the way and hugged the wall as the bullets splintered the floor around him, when it stopped Mulder continued to run up the stairs, after a few minutes he was gaining distance, he was close on her now, just as she ran through the door that said 'roof' on it, only seconds later he was through the door and out on the roof as well, there were large crates on both sides of the door, he watched as she ran across the helicopter pad, he pointed a gun at her

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Mulder demanded, Scully kept on running

"_Damn it Byers! Where are you?" _Scully thought in annoyance as she made it close to the edge, Mulder fired a shot, she stopped abruptly

"Drop you weapon!" he demanded again, Scully held the gun at her side but didn't let it go "I said drop it!!" Scully hesitated then dropped her weapon on the ground "Kick it away! And put your hands on your head!" Mulder ordered again, Scully pushed it away with her foot and slowly put her hands behind her head, Mulder slowly made his way towards her "Now turn around slowly" Scully hesitated, Mulder moved closer "I said turn around!!" Scully inhaled as she turned around, Mulders eyes went wide, their eyes met

"It can't be?" he didn't want to believe it

"Well Fox Mulder, now you know"

"But how?…" Scully half smiled, as he walked closer

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is you know…" she paused as he stood right in front of her, gun pointed at her head, she continued "…and now I'll have to kill you" in a quick swipe she knocked the gun from his hand, catching him off guard, then swinging down she knocked his feet out from underneath him, sending him to his knee then without warning she pulled another gun from no-where and held it to his forehead, Mulders breathing got heavy all of a sudden as he looked at her eyes, they were an icy blue

"So that's it then, you just kill me? Just like that?" Scully smiled slightly

"Just like that" She readied the gun "Goodbye Fox Mulder, Thank you for the dance"

She pulled the trigger.

--

**A/N **

**Hope you're enjoying it**

**let me know if you want me to continue**

**Thanks to all reviews I have had in the past from people, it should start getting interesting now! **

**Thanks again enjoy!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cross Thy Heart and Hope to Live**

**5**

**--**

The rain fell hard as Scully pulled the trigger, Mulder blinked as the gun clicked over, he looked up at Scully who was smiling slightly at him

"You should have seen your face" Mulder gave her a confused look before swinging for the gun, but in a split second Scully fired again, this time a bullet hit the ground next to him, he stopped in mid stride as she turned the gun back to his head

"How lucky do you feel Fox Mulder?"

"I don't know, how lucky do you think I feel?" Mulder had to play it cool and he knew it, he gradually raised to his feet

"Why don't we find out" Mulder noticed her finger pull gently on the trigger again, he put his hands out

"Well you could always tell me your name, since you're going to kill me anyway" she eased off the trigger slightly

"You already know my name" Mulder stepped back slightly

"Sanda? Lucy? which one is it?" There eyes met

"I'm all of them" Suddenly a group of agents burst through the door behind Mulder

"Drop you weapon!! Drop your weapon!!" Scully looked on in annoyance as they came closer, guns at the ready "Put it down or we will fire!" One agent ordered, Scully saw no way out

'_Damn it Byers, where are you?' _Scully thought as she dropped her gun

"Put you hands on your head, do it!" Mulder watched as Scully did as they instructed, he felt a slight pain inside as he watched as the Agents surrounded her "Sir we have the suspect on the roof" an agent said through his com

"_Good hold her there while we send back up" _The agent turned back to Scully

"Lay on the ground!!" Scully and Mulder were wet through now, she looked up at Mulder, she saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before "I said lay on the ground!!" Scully looked around and counted the agents, there were 7 all up, she then jerked her head sideways. Mulder noticed what she was doing and raised the gun he was given, suddenly in the distance a roaring sound could be heard, everyone stared as a helicopter rose up from behind her, the wind blew around them whipping Scullys hair about her face. Scully watched as the helicopter turned so the side could be seen, her eyes widened as the letters FBI in large writing was written on the side

"Now we have you!" one of the Agents yelled

"Looks like this is it" Scully said directing her attention to Mulder "Good work Fox Mulder, you caught me" She put her hands out infront of her so Mulder could cuff her. Mulder pulled out a pair of cuffs and slowly walked towards her, he kept his eyes on her as he wrapped the cuffs around her hands. As the locks clicked the door of the helicopter swung open and a man in black clothing and a face mask held a gun at the ready, Scully looked back and noticed the man behind the gun nodded slightly at her, Scully gritted her teeth and suddenly dropped to the concret as the man in the helicopter opened fire

"Down! Everyone get…" Mulder dived out of the way as bullets sprayed around them taking down the agents, when the bullets stopped Scully jumped to her feet and ran straight for the helicopter, Mulder rolled on his stomach and watched as she ran, pulling out his gun, he fired at her, one of the bullets hit her arm as she jumped in the side, the door slide shut, Mulder stood and ran for the chopper as it hovered before it rose higher, without thinking he jumped and managed to grab onto one of the skids as the heicopter took off. Inside Byers managed to undo the cuffs releasing Scully's hands, she grabbed her arm, the man behind the gun pulled off his mask and sat in the co-pilot seat

"Damn him! he shot me!" Scully rubbed her arm, smearing the blood, she faced Byers when she noticed to other men in the front of the chopper "Who are they?"

"Lancek Brothers" Scully looked at him confused "Long story, we have bigger problems, the senator is still alive and on his way to the hospital, our client is not happy, he wants you to take care of him toinght, he said no mistakes this time" Byers yelled over the hum of the heicopter

"Which Ambulance? i need a street name!" Scully yelled back, Byers pulled out his computer and typed something

"Govner st, he's headed for the St Rufess Hospital" Scully looked at him the turned to the pilots

"Did you get all that?" The long blonde haired one turned back to her

"Already on it, we'll be there in moments" The helicopter flew in and out of buildings until it reached its point "Target sighted, lowering now" Scully pulled out her small machine gun and checked the bullets then reloaded

"Ready?... Go!" Byers swung the door open as Scully held onto a bar and leaned out and aimed for the ambulance, she lined it up and fired, a bullet went through the windscreen, suddenly the ambulance crashed into a light pole, the helicopter flew past it

"Swing it round!" Scully yelled, the chopper did a sharp turn, Scully put her arm out and aimed again, she pulled back on the trigger when suddenly pain eurpted from her hand.

"ARGH!" she dropped the gun as blood started to seep out, she knelt down, pulling her hand to her body, she looked over the edge to see Mulder hanging on for dear life with a gun in his hand, Byers rushed over

"Are you ok?!" Scully looked at him, her shirt now wet from the blood

"Kill him Byers!" Scully leaned back as Byers grabbed a gun and carefully leaned over and fired at Mulder who managed to swing out of the way. Over the hum, sirens could be heard, Byers looked sideways as flashing ligths appeared

"Damn!" Byers pulled back in as the helicopter flew low above the streets "The cops are here! the ambulance is surrounded we can't do anymore"

"I never lose a job!" Scully grabbed the gun from his hand and leaned out and fired down at Mulder, causing him to let go and drop onto a car roof, Scully looked back as he rolled over and over, she pulled back in as Byers slammed the door

"Damn!" She cursed, she moved to the seat next to Byers

"So this is it?" the pilot yelled back to them, Byers looked at an extremely angry Scully who was holding her bleeding hand

"Yeah we're done!" he yelled back

--

Mulder graoned as the parametics helped him up

"I'm ok" he said as an Agent came up to him

"Are you alright?" Mulder nodded, his ribs we fractured badly but apart from that he was ok

"Yeah I'm fine, did you find anything?" The Agent smiled, and held up a bag, Mulder stared at it, it was the bloodied gun the assassin had dropped

"Fingerprints, Blood, now we will know who she is" Mulder looked up at him

"Yes, now we will know"

--

**A/N**

**Ok hope you're enjoying it**

**let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cross thy heart and hope to live

6

--

Scully stabbed a knife into the desk in anger as Byers opened his computer

"Hurry up Byers"

"I'm going as fast as I can" He started to type quickly "Our client isn't happy you know" Scully paced behind him wrapping her now shot hand in a bandage

"If they run my blood and fingerprints you can forget about our client, you can forget about everything we've ever done" Byers typed some more

"I can't get passed the security pass" Scully leaned over him as the two pilots from the helicopter walked in

"Need some help?" the long blonde hair one said, Scully looked over her shoulder

"Not unless you can hack pass the FBI security, then no" The Blondie cracked his fingers

"No problem" he moved in and took the computer from Byers and started to type, in moments he was through the pass "Bingo" Scully and Byers looked at each other

"How did you do that?" Byers asked, Scully pushed past him

"It doesn't matter, now find my file and do some fast finger work"

--

Mulder looked at the bag of evidence as he stood in the labs; he was waiting on the full database scan of the fingerprints and blood pulled from the gun

"We have it, match found" the lab Agent said "downloading name and picture now" Mulder leaned over his shoulder and peered at the screen as Scully's picture came across it

"That's her, now what is her name?" The screen came into full but where the name was supposed to be it showed up as _**Classified **_"What is this?" Mulder pointed at the screen

"I don't know, it's classified but it's not connected to any other network like the army or CIA, I'm not sure why it's classified"

"Can you hack past it?"

"I can try" Mulder waited and stared at the screen, the picture of Scully was uncanny, it was like she was daring them to find her. The lab agent typed a bit more and then stopped "nothing, I can't get past it" Mulder pushed back and sighed

"Good work anyway" he walked passed the evidence bag one more time before walking out. Mulder started to head down the hall when suddenly another agent ran towards him

"Agent Mulder!" Mulder turned around

"Yes Agent Louis?"

"We have it, the location on the assassin" Mulder was shocked

"What?! How?…"

"Certain FBI helicopters have a homing beacon built into them, only put in recently under strict secret plans, we checked the match with the one that was stolen from us and it was under the same line, I doubt they even know about it" Agent Louis handed him a piece of paper with the address on it, Mulder looked at it

"Get the best Agents together, this time she won't get away"

--

**A short time later**

Scully leaned against a table

"So let me get this straight, your name is Langly and yours is Krycek and together you make the Lancek brothers?"

"That's right" Krycek moved around in front of her "And you owe us some money" Scully raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me? I owe you money?" Langly came round the side

"Yeah, for our services not to mention the cops are probably onto us now" Scully folded her arms

"One, I never asked for your help and two you stole an FBI helicopter, they would be onto you anyway" They looked at each other as she continued "what do you need a chopper for anyway?"

"We…" Krycek was about to say something when a noise came from outside

"Shhh!" Scully reached out for her gun and held it at the ready "You better get out, now!" Langly and Krycek moved to the stairs and made their way out a secret passage Byers had pointed out, Byers turned back to Scully who pointed at the open computer

"Go! I'll hide it! If I'm not there in 2 minutes take off without me!" Byers nodded then ran up the stairs, Scully moved and grabbed the computer, she typed in a quick shut down code and lifted a floorboard placing it in a secret compartment, as she closed the floor she heard the roar of the helicopter blades as it took off, Scully moved quickly for the desk draw, when a bang came from the door, Scully backed away from it and gripped her gun as the door busted open

"Put the gun down!!" Sniper lights filled the room as Agents moved in "I said put it down!" Agents came from the stairs, all guns held on Scully

"Well boys looks like you found me" She kept the gun at her side

"Put the gun down" a familiar voice ordered, Scully raised her head slightly

"Fox Mulder so good to see you again, I knew you couldn't stay away for too long"

"Put it down or we will shoot" Mulder and Scully's eyes meet for a moment as he had his gun on her, she smiled

"I dare you" her eyes were like ice, suddenly Mulder pulled on the trigger and a bullet shot passed her head and hit the wall behind, this took Scully off guard a bit, she pursed her lips and dropped the gun, she put her hands on her head as the agent moved in and hand cuffed her, Mulder moved and started to read her, her rights

"You are under arrest for the murder of…" They started to drag her out, she yelled back at Mulder

"You should have killed me"

--

A/N

Hope you like

Thanks for reading

Let me know if you did want more, Thanks

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Cross thy heart and hope to live**

**7**

**--**

**Livingston Prison**

Scully took another hit to her cheek

"Now what is your real name?" Scully swallowed against the pain, her restraints held her tight to the chair she was chained at, her feet were chained tight together as she sat in the middle of the room. She lifted her face to him

"Go to hell" Director Filewood leaned his face towards hers

"You first" he struck her again across her face with his fist. Scully let out a puff of air as she pulled at her wrists that were chained behind her back, blood started to drip from her nose. Filewood stood back and looked at her "You are on a one way trip to the gas chamber, you may as well tell us your name" Scully lowered her head for a moment and nodded. The Director came in front of her "Your name?" There was a brief pause as Scully spoke in a soft tone

"My name is…" The Director leaned closer so he could hear "…Many" and in a split second she kicked up with her legs hard and got the director in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, he bent down to the ground to catch his breath "What's the matter sir, buckling under the pressure?" Scully kicked again and got him in the head, forcing him back out of reach. The Director let out a loud curse before climbing to his feet; he wiped the blood from his nose as he moved to the side of her

"You'll wish you were never born by the time I'm finished with you"

"Isn't it illegal to hit a woman? You don't want to go to jail do you?" The Director snickered before thrusting his fist into her face again, this time Scully let out a grunt and blood started to roll down her cheek, the Director swung another fist into the side of her face again, pain erupted from her jaw as a tooth broke

"Your name?"

"Go to hell" She spat blood at him

"Wrong answer" this time he pulled out a gun, Scully watched as he pointed it at her, she laughed

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" he moved closer and ran the gun down her now red face, she flinched as he rubbed it across a fresh bruise "You can do what ever you want, either way I'm not going to say anything" Suddenly he rammed the gun up under her chin and pushed her head back until it couldn't go back any further

"Tell me everything!" he growled

"You won't shoot me" he clicked the gun and Scully just laughed

"Tell me your name!"

"Say please" he rammed the gun in further, her restraints went tight

"Tell me…" Suddenly the door swung open

"Sir!" The director stopped and turned to see Agent Mulder

"What is it Agent?"

"Sir there is a matter you need to tend to back at headquarters" The Director gave Scully one last smirk

"In five days you will be transferred to the Stephen Michael Maximum Security Prison, then on to the Gas chamber" Scully raised her head

"In five days you will be looking down the barrel of your gun as I point it at your head" The Director stopped for a moment and then caught her across the face one last time before walking past Mulder

"You deal with her" The Director slammed the door and Mulder and Scully were alone. Mulder slowly made his way to her, careful not to get too close, there was a silence between them before any of them spoke

"Tissue?" Scully smirked at his words

"Who are you? The good cop?" Mulder walked around behind her

"No… I'm the bad cop" Scully let out a slight laugh

"If you came for my name, you may as well kill me"

"No… I came to stop him before he killed you" Scully let out a cough

"Tell me Fox Mulder, why do you care whether I live or die" Mulder came in front of her with a chair he pulled from one side; he sat down just out of reach of her legs and stared at her

"We have your accomplish, they told us everything" Mulder waited for Scullys reaction

"She would never tell" Mulder smiled slightly

"You obviously don't know her that well" it was Scullys turn to smile

"You obviously don't know me that well, I work alone, you made up the 'she' to see my reaction" she started to laugh, Mulder nodded

"Yes, but in you playing along, you just told me you do have an accomplish, other wise you would have just said you worked alone" Their eyes met

"I work alone"

"Do you really?" she glared at him

"I am the best Fox Mulder, don't try and cheat me, I will have you dead in seconds" Mulder just stared at her for a long moment

"Why do you do it?" He asked changing the subject, she looked up at him

"Because I can" Mulder let out a breath of air

"So Lucy?… Sanda?… Sally? Which one is it?"

"Untie me and I'll tell you" Scully gave him a seductive smile "Or better yet… kiss me" Mulder raised his eyebrows

"Kiss you?" Scully smiled

"Come on what are you afraid of?" Mulder pursed his lips, then pulled his chair closer to her and leaned forward, there lips only centimetres away, Scully was a bit taken back by this

"Come on what are you afraid of?" Mulder mimicked, noticing her change in breathing, she didn't answer, Mulder continued "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance"

"Let me go and I'll take that chance now, you caused me to loose a job, I never fail and I don't plan to now" Mulder watched her expression change, without thinking he reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, Scully pulled back sharply "Don't touch me" she hissed in an icy voice, Mulder nodded slightly

"You may be stone on the outside but you're a scared little girl on the inside, you co-operate and they might consider life in Prison instead of death" He turned to leave, Scully watched him walk

"I'd rather die"

"You will get your chance" Mulder exited the room closing the door behind him, leaving her alone in the room

"As will you Fox Mulder, as will you"

--

**Hey sorry for the wait**

**Hope you like**

**Let me know if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cross thy heart and hope to live**

**8**

**--**

It was five days later when Scully was transferred to the maximum security prison. Scully sat in waiting in her new holding cell, she heard footsteps approach

"You have a visitor" Scully looked up as a man with a beard stepped through the cell door holding a book in hand, she snickered

"You think God will save me?" The priest stood quietly

"God will save you if you believe he can" Scully stood up, the guards outside raised their weapons slightly

"I believe God only saves people who need to be saved" The priest looked at her curiously

"You don't think you need saving?" the priest asked, Scully came in front of him

"No I don't… but you do" suddenly Scully punched him in the stomach causing him to fall forward, she grabbed him by the head as the guards rushed in

"137243" the priest whispered as the guards pulled her off. The priest brushed at his clothes, his stomach was still hurting from the blow "God can't save you now" he said as he turned to leave

"I never wanted him too" Scully replied back as the guards restrained her with chains. After the priest left Scully was left alone with her newly chained limbs

'_Byers you can still amaze me' _Scully thought as she managed to pull the thin piece of wire out of her sleave she had acquired from the '_Priest' 'Now let the fun begin' _

--

Half an hour later

Keeping her breathing calm Scully heard the door buzzer ring throughout the room. She heard footsteps coming her way until they were right outside the door

"It's time" the guard opened the door, Scully noticed the other 3 guards outside raised their guns slightly. Scully felt the guard unchain her chains enough so she could walk but her hands were still chained. He pushed her to her feet "Lets go" Scully was pushed out the door and down the corridor. Her hands were in front of her, she managed to feel the lock of her chains as they pushed her

"Easy boys not so rough you don't want to hurt the prize catch now do you?" Scully said as they neared the end of the corridor

"I don't think it matters if they hurt you, where you're going it's going to feel like your lungs are going to explode, maybe that'll teach you a lesson" Scully stopped and half turned at the voice to see the director standing from an open side door, she smiled

"Oh I don't know, I think if anything you'll be the one that'll be learning something" The director sneered at her

"You think you're good don't you" Scully smiled icily, she glanced behind him down the hall and to the outside wire prison walls

"No" She reverted her gaze back to him "I know I'm good" in a split second her chains fell almost to the ground as she grabbed the ends and swung around quickly whacking each guard in the head knocking them out. As the director pulled his gun out Scully swung the chain towards the gun smashing his hand causing the gun to fly into the air and land in Scully's hand. The other inmates cheered and whistled. Scully pointed it at him as she dropped the chains "Now move" she snarled

"You're going to regret this" the director growled as he stepped sideways from the open door

"Regret not going to the gas chamber?" Scully backed into the door as the alarms blared, suddenly guards came from the both ends of the corridor "I don't think so" Scully slammed the door and locked it behind her then started to bolt down the hall. The Director was fuming now as his hand throbbed

"Don't worry sir we'll capture her" the guard said coming up behind him. The director waved his hand

"Shut down every exit, I want complete lock down, NOW!"

"Yes Sir" The director turned

"Sargent, you have new orders now"

"Sir?"

"Shoot to kill, do not hesitate do you understand? I want her head on a stick" The guard nodded

"Yes sir"

--

Scully bolted down the hall and rounded a corner and through the door that said _lockdown Guard Access only _and came face to face with 2 guards, rasing her gun she fired 2 shots taking down both before they got a chance to turn around fully

"Sorry boys but this is mine now" Scully walked over to the computer and typed a few keys then typed in137243

"_Unlock sequence initiated" _the speakers blared repeatedly throughout the prison. From the room Scully could hear a loud humming sound and thudding sounds as the prison cell doors opened releasing the prisoners. Scully heard footsteps coming from outside, grabbing her gun she rounded the table swiftly and took the guns from the dead guards hands as the door opened, bringing the guns around she opened fire in a spray of bullets. One by one the guards fell, when the firing stopped Scully edged her way out the door reloading her guns as she went. Scully ran down the open passageway passing a flight of stairs leading to the roof, she glanced at the security cameras and notice there wasn't any lights on

'_Good old Byers' _She thought as she rounded a corner she heard footsteps coming from behind her, Scully spotted a prison bus and glanced around quickly

'_Well here goes nothing' _Scully made a dash for it and managed to skid under the bus as 2 people rounded it, Scully lay quiet under the bus as she saw their feet stop and heard a familiar voice

"We've manage to secure 20 percent of the prison but she seems to have disappeared"

"How can she have disappeared, this is a maximum security Prison?"

"We believe she had help on the inside, she will be found Agent Mulder and on the quiet Director Filewood has issued a shoot to kill order"

'_So the director wants to play does he?' _Scully looked out and saw more troops as they captured more prisoners

"Make sure the gates are heavily guarded"

"Yes sir" Mulder looked around at the kayos. Suddenly he heard a humming coming from the sky and saw a military helicopter coming from the distance

"What the?" Suddenly it hit him, he turned to the agent "Get as many guards to the roof and tell them to be armed and ready"

"Sir?"

"That helicopter is here to get our assassin out, tell them not to get in the cross fire" the agent nodded and ran off

Scully looked out the side as the guards headed for the building, on that mark she rolled out from under the bus and snuck around to the door, climbed in and started to hotwire it. Mulder was already halfway to the prison building when he heard the engine trying to start, he stopped and turned raising his gun he couldn't see anyone but the bus engine kept turning over. Mulder edged his way slowly to the bus, the helicopter was almost to the prison as the wind picked up. Mulder edged to the opened door and peered in to see Scully under the steering wheel

"Put your hands up!" Scully groaned as she heard his voice

"You know what Fox Mulder? You are really starting to annoy me"

"I said put your hands up" Mulder repeated sternly, Scully slowly backed out from under the wheel and stood.

"Aren't you supposed to shoot to kill?" Scully asked as the helicopter flew by circling the prison

"Your rescuers have arrived" Mulder said ignoring her. Scully smiled while putting her hands in the air

"I don't know what you mean" Mulder kept his gun steady

"Step out of the bus slowly" Scully pursed her lips as she slowly stepped out of the bus and onto the ground

"So Fox Mulder you got me, but what are you going to do with me?" Mulder glanced at the helicopter that was coming around again lower, he was about to say something when Byers rounded the bus

"Scully…" but stopped when he saw Mulder.

"Scully?" Mulder turned his head to Byers then turned back just as Scully swung her gun around knocking him in the side of the face sending him off balance, causing him to fall over.

"Throw it!" Scully ordered to Byers who threw a flare to Scully. Scully lit it and threw it in the air as the helicopter came around "Come on!" Scully and Byers started to run as the helicopter came low and hovered only inches from the ground, Scully was to the helicopter and jumped in, then turned to find Byers not behind

"Henboys!" Scully looked up to see Mulder with a strong grasp on Byers and a gun to his head

"Go!" Byers yelled as guards came from the Prison left, right and centre. Scully scanned them and turned back to Byers there was only seconds left "Go!" Scully glanced at Byers again

"Damn!" Scully slid the door shut as the guards opened fire "Go!" she yelled at the pilots. Byers watch the helicopter leave and heaved a sigh of relief until the attention was directed at him. Director Filewood came through the crowd and stopped in front of Byers

"Now who do we have here?"

--

**A/N **

**Hello all **

**Hope you like it **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hope to be quicker with the next post, lol**

**Let me know if you like and want more**

**Thanks **

**Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cross Thy Heart and Hope to live**

**9**

--

**  
Saint Marks Private Airstrip and Prisoner holding bay**

"Her name is Scully, what is her first name"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Do I really have to go through this again" The director sighed as he punched Byers in the face again, blood started to drip out his nose

"I'm telling you! I don't know what you're talking about!" Byers yelled as the director brought his fist round again. Mulder stood off to one side staring at the scene before him feeling kind of sorry for the man. Mulder had been through the data base for all possible Scully's and came up with 5 files that had no pictures, no information but only their first names:

Nada

Tiffany

Dana

Michele

Lyndelle

Mulder had gone through the files over and over again but couldn't come up with anything and now the only thing standing in their way was this Scully's side kick

"I am going to ask you one more time, who is she and what's it got to do with the pieces of paper she leaves after she does a job!" Byers stared up at the director's face, he was aching under the chains that held him to the chair

"I don't know what…" The director got him across the face again, Byers was starting to break now

"Tell me!"

"I don't know…" the director pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, Mulder stood stiffer as he watched

"Tell me now or I'll plaster your brains to the wall behind you!"

"You won't, you need me!" Byers argued but something told him he was wrong

"Need you? She will come whether you're dead or not" The director pulled on the trigger slightly

"No wait!" The trigger kept going in

"Sorry too late"

"No wait! I'll tell you everything" The trigger eased off

"Good, you see agent Mulder you just need a little persuasion" the director commented "Now don't lie this time or the wall will look good with you on it"

"It's an anagram…" Suddenly there was a humming sound coming from the open barred windows, Mulder looked outside

"Ah Sir?"

"What is it Agent Mulder?" Just then director heard it too. "What the?" Suddenly a little toy helicopter flew in the window carrying a mobile phone, it flew past the director and landed on the table in the centre of the room. Mulder and the Director looked at each other just then the phone started ringing. The director looked and noticed it had a small camera on the nose of the helicopter. Reaching out he steadily answered the phone

"_You shouldn't have hurt him" _Suddenly the phone went dead. He turned to Mulder

"She's here, get the prisoner to the plane" The director went ahead as Mulder pulled out his gun and unchain Byers enough so he couldn't get away but walk quickly. He hastily pushed him out and down the corridor. They made it to the exit point and when Mulder was given the all clear signal he pushed Byers towards the awaiting plane. Mulder saw the director already in the plane gun at the ready, Mulder pushed Byers inside and was about to get in when suddenly a rev of a motor bike roared behind them. Glancing back he saw Scully rounding the hanger at top speed

"Take off!" the director yelled to the pilot. Mulder grabbed the edge on the plane as it started to move forward, he was half way in when a gun was shoved in his face. He looked up to see the director with a gun at his head

"Sir what are you doing?" The plane was running at a fast speed along the airstrip now

"Like I always say agent you must always get rid of the weaker links in the chain" The director glanced at Scully who was almost up beside the plane "Say hello for me will you" The director shot at Mulder just clipping his shoulder as he fell, then swung out and opened fire on Scully who skidded sideways in attempt to dodge Mulder. The director watched as they rolled along the tarmac, slamming the door of the plane he turned to Byers

"You want to believe in God now?" Byers gulped as he stared at the gun in the director's hand.

'_Scully help!'_

_--_

When Mulder and Scully managed to stand they instantly raised there guns at each other

"Don't move or… or… just give me a second!" Mulders gun wavered as he stared at Scully who wasn't looking all the best

"God that hurt!" Scully groaned holding her head "remind me next time and I'll run you over!" her gun kept on him as she moved forward slightly

"I'll remember that" with both guns still aimed at each other Scully slightly smiled

"So what do we do now?" She asked, Mulder considered for a moment

"Well we could both put the guns down and talk like civilized people" Mulder suggested "If only you were civilized" Scully laughed and put the gun down, Mulder lowered his and looked at the plane in the distance

"I don't know what happened?"

"You haven't worked it out have you?" Mulder turned to her

"What?"

"That man, that FBI Director, is my client that has been ordering me take out his jobs for him" Mulder was stunned

"But how do you know this?" Mulder asked

"After our last interrogation I realised something didn't fit, so I researched a bit…that and you we're made my next job, you saw too much" Scully walked steadily around Mulder and back up the airstrip

"Hey where are you going?!"

"To get my partner back!" Mulder turned and hastily caught up with her

"You need any help?"

"You are suggesting that the famous Dana Scully needs FBI help?"

"Dana is that you're name?" Scully stopped and turned to him, blood running down her face

"Why do you want to help me Fox Mulder, after all I tried to kill you?"

"You didn't try" Scully looked at him suspiciously

"And what makes you think I didn't" he leaned in

"Because I would be dead by now" Scully pursed her lips for a moment

"Well lets just say we are even then" Mulder held out his hand, Scully thought for a moment then took it

"Partners?"

"Partners" Just then a helicopter came into view, Mulder squinted at it

"Fox Mulder" Mulder turned back to her "Welcome to my side of the world"

--

**A/N**

**Hello all**

**Ok who saw that coming? LOL**

**Hope you like **

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing **

** Enjoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Cross Thy Heart and Hope To Live**

**10**

**--**

**Steel works factory**

**Somewhere in America**

**--**

"You know if you want her, there are other ways to get her attention" the Director hesitated and smiled at Byers

"Oh I don't want your assassin, it's you I want" Byers looked at the Director confused

"Me?"

"Yes, why do you think I tried to get your pretty girl captured? Because I knew you wouldn't be too far behind to rescue and with all the attention focused on her no one would care if you just disappeared" Byers was speechless

"This was all a set up, the plane, you put that witness on the plane just so it would draw us out into the open…"

"You're a smart boy, so tell me Mr Byers, where is the money?" The Director asked as he held a sharp thin piece of metal rod over a fire that he had lit in a large burning furnace

"Money? What money?!" Byers was breathing heavy at the sight of the glowing metal rod

"Don't play dumb with me boy, you're father did that once and it landed him ten feet under water"

"My father? What do you know of my father?"

"More than you realise, now I'll ask you again" the Director lifted the rod from the fire "Where is the money?" Byers looked at the rod

"I… I…" Suddenly the director grabbed Byers's hand that was tied to the arms of the chair and placed the hot rod in it. Byers let out an agonizing scream

"ARGH!! I'm going to kill you, you sorry son of a… ARGH!!"

"Tisk, tisk didn't your mother ever teach you not to swear?" The Director lifted the red rod off of Byers's hand, the skin was burnt badly

"Argh!" Byers' eyes started to water and he tried to catch his breath

"Now Mr Byers, your father owed me a lot of money and at the last minute he decided to pull out of a deal that was already finalised and left me less a few million dollars"

"I don't know anything about that…"

"No but I do…" the Director turned around quickly with the rod in his hand to see Scully walking slowly with two guns in her hands at her side

"Well, well it didn't take you long to find me, I must say you're good at what you do" Scully smiled as she drew closer

"You're wasting your time with him, he doesn't know about the money my father hid"

"You're father? But I thought he…"

"My father took him in after his parents were kill in a car crash" the Director looked at her for a moment, she raised one of her guns at him

"Now I don't think that is fair do you?" he motion to the rod in his hand

"Nothings fair when you have my partner" the Director thought for a moment

"So if he doesn't know where the money is then it looks like I won't be needing him after all" Suddenly the director spun around and stabbed Byers in the stomach, Byers let out a scream before the Director ran into the darkness of the hanging steel beams, Scully opened fire on him but missed as she ran for Byers

"You're going to be ok" She demanded through clenched teeth, Byers coughed come blood

"I…I…"

"Shh, don't speak… Agent Mulder get in here NOW!!" Scully started to untied Byers as Mulder came running over; she started pulling out the rod

"ARGH!!" Suddenly Byers blacked out

"What happ?!…" Mulder came up beside her

"He's been hurt call the brothers they need to get him to a hospital and fast!" Scully reefed off the ropes as Mulder spoke into the com

"We need you here now! Byers is down! Repeat Byers is down!"

"_Rogare that be there in a jiffy" _Scully could hear the hum of the helicopter starting to land, she turned to Mulder

"Go with them, you make sure he gets to a hospital"

"You need help" Their eyes met

"I don't need any help" Mulder could have argued but nodded instead

"Be careful" Scully half smiled then turned and ran the way the director went. She ran down the long room dodging beams and rods until she reached a door. She slowly edged through it into a dimly lit room filled with several walkways hanging over a large drop. She could hear the helicopter taking off and kept her gun steady as she stepped quietly to the edge of one walkway, keeping her stance strong she peered over the edge

'_At least 15meters down' _Scully thought as her eyes glanced around listening to the emptiness…

"You should have died when you had the chance" Scully spun around fast but was whacked in the side of the head with a heavy metal rod causing her to drop her guns off the side of the walkway

"Oof!" Scully slammed into the rail hard

"Not so good now without your guns are you?" Scully rolled out of the way as the Director swung the rod again hitting one of the cables holding the walkway up. Scully rolled then back flipped onto her feet as he came at her again but Scully was quicker and grabbed the rod and swung her leg around hitting him in the face knocking the rod from his hand

"Not so good now without your rod are you?" Scully swung her fist and got his face then her leg whacking his chest sending him to the ground. As he fell the director grabbed a loose chain that was hanging and swung around with his legs as Scully ran for him, knocking her legs out from under her. Scully fell to the ground as the Director brought the chain down around her neck tightly

"You always were a thorn in my side" Scully tried to elbow him but his weight of his knee in her back was to heavy for her to lit off the ground

"G…g…" Scully reached for the chain but the Director pulled tighter

"They all said you could never be caught" Scully was gagging, her face was starting to go blue "Too bad it had to end this way, you could have been useful" he pulled again making her head go back, he leant down and whispered in her ear

"Goodbye" Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everything happened so fast for Scully, one minute the chains around her neck were tight the next they suddenly released and the pressure from her back was gone. Scully gasped for air as she slowly regained feeling in her limps then suddenly someone grabbed her arm and helped her up, swinging around she came face to face with…

"And you said you didn't need any help" Scully caught her breath as she looked at the Directors body lying on the ground

"And tell me Fox Mulder why you didn't you go to the hospital like I asked?"

"Asked? It was more like a demand if I recall" Mulder reached out and lifted her hair and saw the extensive amount of bruising on her neck "Are you ok?" He asked concerned, he gently leaned in closer to take a look, Scully caught her breath

"I'll be better when we get out of here" she said stepping past him gently brushing his shoulder as she went. Mulder turned around and looked at her back as she walk "If you tell anyone I needed help watchout" Mulder laughed

'_You are one amazing woman' _he thought as he followed her into the darkness

--

**3 weeks later**

**New secret hideout**

"Hey Byers nice to see you're out and about again, hows the stomach?" Langly said taking another gulp of water

"It's good to be back, a little sore but I think I'll live" he said sitting down next to Langly "So where is the boss?" Kyrcek pushed a bottle of beer to Langly

"She's out back on the beach with the new boy" Byers looked out the window at the sunset and the two figures walking side by side

--

"So Fox Mulder, do you always come over this confident when it comes to woman?" Mulder laughed

"Only when it's the ones I like and the ones that I know that like me back" Scully stopped and faced him

"So you think I like you?" Mulder smiled and looked in her eyes

"I don't know you tell me?" Scully thought for a moment and leaned in slightly

"I think…"

"Yes?…" Mulder's lips were only centimetres away from hers

"You have a lot to learn about me Fox Mulder" she gently blew in his face then pulled back and turned to walk for the house leaving Mulder standing there

"Is that all the thanks I get for saving you?!" he yelled after her

"I never asked you to save me!" she called back over her shoulder

"Why you ungrateful…" Mulder laughed as he ran up behind her. After a few minutes they were back at the hideout

"About time, we just got a new client and apparently he want to talk to the famous assassin face to face" Byers said typing slowly on the computer, Scully sat down and pushed a strand of hair back from her face, Mulder came up behind her

"Ok let's get this over with, open transmission" Byers pressed a button and opened the channel and waited until a little short round bald man with glasses came on the screen

"Hello?" Scully asked looking at the man; he smiled and winked at her

"Why hello pretty lady…"

--

THE END

--

**A/N**

**FINISHED **

**I can't believe it!**

**Ok you can really tell me what you thought if you want**

**I thought about making them kiss but…**

**Is a tough assassin going to kiss an FBI agent that easily without making him work for it first? Lol**

**Anyways would anyone like to read another assassin Scully story in the future if I think of one? Let me know if you do**

**Thanks for reading! **

**And all the reviews in the past**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**May the files be with you!**

I


End file.
